britishuniversitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
An article Glasgow University
Glasgow University' ' ' '''by Shabaldina Kseniya, Vavilova Olga, Ignatova Dasha, Sinel’nicova Mariay. There are many well-known universities. One of them Glasgow. About it we Vai and tell. University of Glasgow - the second in seniority after St. Andrews and the largest University in Scotland, founded in 1451 g. Located in the city of Glasgo Choosing University Glasgow, we relied on the following parameters: Firstly, the location. In Glasgow you don't need to go far to find some head space. • The city has more than 80 parks and green spaces. • The Clyde coast is just 25 minutes away. • Loch Lomond and the Trossachs national park are 40 minutes away. • You can find an abundance of wildlife, including whales and golden eagles, within an hour or two of the city. ''Secondly, well-known teachers. Lister, Joseph is the founder of antiseptics,William - surgeon, one of the pioneers of modern neurosurgery, Smith, Adam is an economist, a philosopher of ethics; a graduate of the University, Francis - the founder of the Scottish Enlightenment Black, Joseph - English chemist and physicist. At the University of Glasgow has received degree of the doctor of Sciences of the English writer, poet and collector of antiquities Robert Bigsby. Thirdly, the housing. Live in the University hostel is the ideal way to find a job in the life of the University, as it is the perfect place to make new friends. With so many students, in the same place it is impossible not to meet someone, you like.The the University has about 3500 residential premises, available for its students with about one-quarter of those designated as best suited for post-graduate students. If you have firmly accepted an unconditional offer of, or met the conditions of the conditional offer from the University of Glasgow, and have submitted their application for a stay of up to 22 August, then you are guaranteed accommodation. Fourthly, the cost of education. Guide provides you with information on how the right of students should apply for the sponsoring/funding and, as a self-financing students may pay their own tuition at the University. It is important that you carefully consider how you want to make sure that your fees will be paid and to take the necessary measures, so that you will be able to register as a student at the University and get a quick access to its facilities. Glasgow have like all of the universities is not only the advantages but also disadvantages: Firstly, the payment. Though the University and provides большлой choice of payment methods, but unfortunately it is very high. Secondly, at the University of small numbers of Russian students. Third, ''you need a high level of knowledge for receipt in Glasgow. '' All of this means that if you have decided to study here, you will walk in the footsteps of some of the most famous inventors in the world, from a scientist Lord Kelvin, economist Adam Smith, the pioneer of television John Logie Baird and so on. Welcome to Glasgow!